In recent years, an imaging sensor such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor), and a signal processing device are increasingly improved in terms of integration density and come to be available inexpensively. Accordingly, by using such an imaging sensor and a processing device, a digital still camera and a digital video camera (hereinafter referred to as a “digital camera”), which are capable of converting an optical image of an object into an electrical image signal and outputting the same are rapidly growing popular.
Many of the digital cameras have small-size display devices, and have functions of displaying the shot image one by one and displaying a list of a plurality of shot images (hereinafter referred to as a thumbnail display). Aiming for a further improved display method, a proposal has been made, for example, in which a shooting attitude of a digital camera at the time of shooting is detected and the shot image, which is either a vertically shot image or a horizontally shot image, is displayed based on the shooting attitude.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-45354